Different Yet the Same
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: Brian is undercover, his younger sister has rocked up. Having been with the DT gang for a while. They remeet. Another take on the Fast and the Furious. Major AU
1. Meeting the Gang

I own nothing of the sort from the Fast and the Furious, only Brian's sister Skye. Parings are undetermined as of yet and the story is un-betaed. I am trying not to make skye a mary-sue so please be patient if I do. If anyone would like to Beta for me I'd be more then happy for some one to be one.

* * *

Jesse- Volkswagen Jetta  
Brian- 1995 Toyota Supra(orange); 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse(apple green); Nissan Skyline(silver n blue); 2002 Mitsubishi Evolution VII(Yellow); 1969 Yenko Camero(blue with white stripes)  
Jacker- 1995 Honda Civic(black with green neon lights)  
Dom- 1993 Mazda Rx-7(red and silver, rx-7 Model SWS-0840 Type-S Series Subwoofer speakers Supra); 1970 Dodge Charger  
Vincent- Honda Civic Coupe(Blue)  
Vince's- Maxima 98 SE  
Leon- Nissan skyline GT-R (yellow)  
Letty- Nissan 240SX(pinky purple); '95 Honda Civic  
Integra 96 GSR - Ja Rule's Car (Edwin)  
Edwin- 1994 Acura Integra  
Hector- Civic SiR HB 94  
2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10  
2001 Toyota MR2  
2003 Nissan 350Z  
Johnny Tran- '95 Mitsubishi Eclipse   
Mia Toretto- '93 Mazda RX-7; '95 Toyota Supra  
Roman Pearce- 2001 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder(silver n purple); '95 Honda Civic; '70 Challenger  
Suki- Honda S2000(hot pink)  
Skye- 1961-64 Ford Thunderbird

* * *

Mia walked quickly across the quad toward her car with her books falling from her arms as she moved to unlock the car door when all of her books began to fall only to be stopped by a helping hand.

"You know you shouldn't carry all those books with out aide."

Mia let out a sigh as she looked at her friend, "Thanks Skye."

"No problemo Mia, hang on to them and I'll open the car door alright." She said steading the books in Mia's arms so the she could hold them properly and opened the front drivers' door and then the back door.

"You coming in today?"

"I won't be there until one I have to finish an essay for Psychology." Skye explained.

"Alright I'll see you at one then." Mia said as she started up the engine.

"Do you know if Dom has finished my car?" she asked shifting her weight to her right leg.

"I think that he just needs to find someone to do your paint job and it'll all be done." Mia explained.

"Great thanks Mia, I'll see you at one." Skye said and tapped a fist on the roof of the car and hobbled her way to the library.

Mia soon arrived at the garage and pulled up on the street, walking through the garage Mia arrived in the shop were Dom was sitting in the back drinking a corona.

"Hey Dom." She said as she put her books on the counter and went to open the shop for business.

"Where's Skye?"

"Still at school, she has a term paper due for psychology. She'll be here at one." Mia explained as she open her textbooks to her work page and opened an exercise book to start on her homework, "Is her car done?"

"No."

"Well how much needs to be done on it?"

"All of it."

"Dominic!" Mia screeched, "You were suppose to have it done so she could pay you damn it."

Dom took another mouthful from his corona and looked over his shoulder at his sister and turned back to his newspaper. "I'll get it done Mia."

"You'll get it done now Dom it's not fair on her or on Leon you know." Mia let out a frustrated sigh, "You know what Dom, don't even worry about it. I'll just tell Skye to get it done else where alright." She told him and pulled out her phone to write a text message to Skye about her car when a large tanned hand covered hers.

"Look don't alright I'll get it done before the end of the month. She can use my car until I get it done."

"And what about the times that you want to race Dom, what then."

Dom let out a sigh, "She can ride with Leon then and she can have the car after the race."

"Fine Dom but you have to tell her that you haven't even bothered to work on her car." She warned him.

"Alright, I'll tell her when she comes in alright."

"Good you do that Dominic." Mia scowled at him and went about working on her homework.

"I'll go and get a start on it now." He grumbled and went out into the garage.

Mia smiled pleased with her self and started on her medical term paper while waiting for the customers to rock up.

* * *

Brian Spilner pulled up to the curb out the front of Toretto Garage and Cafe and turned off the truck and jumped out and headed inside for lunch.

"Hey Mia." He called as he sat down on one of the barstools that lined the counter and flicked through a motor magazine.

Mia looked up from her workbooks, "Tuna on white. No crust, right?"

Brian shrugged in response, "I don't know. How is it?"

Mia sighed and stopped working out in her book, "Every day for the last three weeks you've been coming in here and you've been asking me how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't changed."

As Mia is telling him about the tuna he watched as Dominic walked over to the fridge and got out a can of drink and watches Brian as he opened the can and took a drink and walked into the back room where he picked up the paper again.

Brian smiled at Mia, "I'll have the tuna."

Mia rolled her eyes at him, "No crust?"

Brian nodded with a smile, "No crust."

* * *

Leon sat in his yellow Nissan Skyline GT-R at the university car park tapping a tune out on the steering wheel while waiting for Skye to come out of the library. His head bobbed to the tune playing on the stereo when he saw Skye hurrying out of the library with a guy on her tail. Thinking that something was up Leon got out of the car and started to head over to Skye so that if anything happened he would hopefully stop it or redirect it.

"Hey babe." He called coming to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips and took her books, he watched the guy following her stop.

"Hey Leon, I thought you were at the garage." She said surprised as she let him lead her over to the car.

"I told you this morning that I was going to pick you up, but you musta been half asleep still." He explained as he opened the passenger side door and helped her in before making his way around to the drivers' side and pulled out of the parking space quick.

"So you wanna tell me who that guy is?"

"Not particularly Leon but I will anyway only because I need to tell someone." She sighed, "That was my science major teacher and what I was doing was getting as far away from him as soon as possible. You know that usually I would go with Mia but I had a paper due that had to be done so I stayed back to finish it when he came into the library and did nothing but bother me."

"I got a feeling that he has been trying to hit on you yeah?"

"Yeah that's exactly it and I keep telling him that I'm not interested and everything and that it's against the law but he just won't back down. But maybe with that little display he might finally get the hint and back the hell off." Skye finished explaining.

"It had better or I'll tell Dom about it and he'll have a few words with the teach."

"You will not Leon, no one is to know about this unless it is absolutely necessary alright. Please Leon." She begged him as they joined up with the rest of the team on the way to Toretto's shop and sped around the street corners.

Leon heaved out a sigh, "Alright, but if it gets out of hand I'll tell Dom and if it's more out of hand than Dom I'm gonna go to the cops. Deal?"

"Deal Leon, thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Brian stopped eating his tuna sandwich when he heard the roar of distant engines, Mia looked up from her books as they came closer and Dom had not even looked up from his paper. The squealing of tyres could be heard on the asphalt as the last corner was turned and then came to a screeching halt in the parking space outside the garage.

Brian picked up the second half of his sandwich and started to munch away when he was a couple of bites away from finishing his lunch Vince took a seat next to him and flicked the tip bowl at him.

Mia greeted Letty and Jesse as they walked by. Jesse heading for the sunglasses stand and Letty to the back where Dom was seated and lent against the wood work frame.

"You wanna drink?" Letty asked Dom. Dom didn't reply he just raised the can he had gotten earlier, Letty sneered in response.

"Where's Leon?" Mia asked Jesse.

"He's outside helping Squee come in from the car."

"How the hell did you come up with that name Jesse?" Letty asked.

Jesse just shrugged in response, "I dunno, I guess that I was high or I was drunk I can't remember all that I do know is that it just stuck." He explained.

Meanwhile Vince was getting on Brian's back about why he was there at the Toretto Cafe and garage. He just glared at Brian as he finished the last of his lunch. Mia sighed heavily at Vince's attitude.

"Vince." She called, "Vince can I get you anything?" she asked once she got his attention.

Vince looked Mia up and down, "You look good Mia." He replied his attention diverted for a moment so Brian threw down the payment for his meal.

Jesse stood at the sunglass stand trying on some sunnies over his pair as he watched Vince start on Brian. "Ah he's beautiful." He mumbled to himself. Letty appeared behind him. "I like his haircut." She responded before going back over to where Dom was.

"Thanks for the sandwich Mia. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and started to head out to his truck when he ran in to two bodies knocking one into the other. Brian, Leon and Skye let out groans as they hit the cement.

"Can't even stay on your feet faggot. Got to knock other people down to feel better about yourself." He sneered with his arms crossed over his chest. Brian shook his head to clear it and lifted himself up from the ground and held out a hand to help the others up.

"Sorry about that." He said looking to them, his baby blues turned wide meeting green turned wide in front of him.

"Skye." He managed to cough out.

Skye looked up at the blonde in front of her, she was still leaning against Leon where they had fallen when the other had managed to speak her name. Skye squinted against the sun to see him better, her green eyes going wide.

"Oh My God, Brian." She squealed and launched herself in to his arms and squeezed him tight.

Brian let out a oomph at the impact and placed his arms around Skye's back. Leon, Vince, Mia, Letty and Jesse watched the scene confused, wanting nothing but answers. But Vince didn't want one, he moved between Brian and Skye and broke the embrace apart and punched Brian.

"Vince." Skye screeched.

"First it's Mia and now it's Skye." Vince growled throwing Brian into the side of the Skyline and punched him again.

Mia hurried over to where Dom was seated, "Jesus Christ Dom, would you get out there please." She yelled at him that he gave no response to, "I'm sick of this shit. I'm not kidding Dom, Get out there." She begged.

Dom got up from his seat and turned around to see Brian laying into Vince with Skye and Leon telling them to stop. "What did you put in that sandwich?" he asked his sister jokingly.

"That's really funny." she sneered.

"Dom!" Letty exclaimed with Jesse behind her.

Dom sighed, "Alright." He grumbled and headed out to stop the fight with Letty and Jesse right behind him.

"Come on Vince stop it." Skye tried again getting closer to the pair.

"Why do you want them to stop so badly?" Dom asked coming up behind her watching Brian and Vince, "I think Vince has the right idea. He hits on Mia and then goes hugging you."

Skye swang back and hit Dom in the stomach, "He's my brother Dominic. Now can you please stop this? I'd like him in one piece."

Dominic moved between the two and broke them up easily, pushing Vince in to Jesse and Leon and Brian into the Jetta.

"Come on man he was in my face."

"And now I'm in your face." Vince comes at Brian again, Dom pushes him back, "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" He looked to Jesse "Jesse give me the wallet." Jesse handed over the wallet and Dom opened it to have a look at the drivers' licence, "Brian Earl Spilner, Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

Brian shook his head, "Nah man."

Dom threw the wallet at Brian, "Don't come around here again."

"Man, you know this is bullshit!"

"Come on Dominic." Skye joined in.

"What the hell Skye." Vince called out.

"Shut up V." Skye snapped back and turned to Dom, "Leave it Dominic, please. Just let Brian leave and we'll be done with it and he won't come back. Right Brian."

Brian looked at Skye and heaved out a sigh, "Yeah I won't come back."

Skye turned back to Dom, "See, it's all good." She grumbled and walked into the shop leaving everyone out in the street. Brian watched his sister leave and grabbed a card and a pen and scribbled something on it quickly and held it out to Dom.

"It's my number, see that she gets it." He said. Dom took the card from Brian and watched as he went and jumped in the truck and left.

"What the HELL was that about Dom?" Vince asked when Brian had left.

"Apparently he's Skye's brother man." Dom explained and went back inside leaving a stunned Vince, Leon and Jesse out on the street.

Mia watched as Skye came behind the counter with a can of coke and put the money in the till, "So did you get your paper done?" she asked.

"Yeah I got my paper done. I got quite the surprise when Leon showed up actually. I was coming out of the library when he came up to me." She explained.

"He was following you again wasn't he?" Mia asked lowering her voice so the others couldn't hear her.

"Yeah he was. I've told Leon what was going on since he saw him following me and pretty much established that he was my boyfriend. He pecked me right on the lips and then led me to the car."

"So what's up with Brian?" Mia asked putting down her pen and paying complete attention to Skye.

Skye looked at Mia with a glint in her eye, "Why, you like him or something?"

"No." Mia scoffed, "So?"

Skye rolled her eyes, "He's my big brother."

"Then why haven't we known about it since you came to us?" Letty asked joining the conversation.

"I haven't seen him since I had my motor cycle accident when he came into the hospital to check up on me. Half the time I was under the pain-killers so I don't know much of the time he was there. He left home at 16 cause he and mum didn't get along real well, I was only 12 or 13 at the time and he couldn't exactly take me with him. We have different dad's, sometimes we don't even know if our fathers are actually our fathers."

"Why do you say that?" Mia asked.

"Our test tube is a whore and gets a lot of money for it actually considering her looks, total hag. I got out of there as soon as I turned 16 and ran to my dad who took me in. I couldn't stay with her. Because I knew that as soon as I turned 16 she would have began to sell me off to her clients as well. So I packed up the important things and left."

"Ouch." Letty whistled, "Glad you're with us then Chica."

"You're not the only one." Skye laughed.

Mia watched as the chip stand was rifled through by Leon and Jesse and let out an annoyed sigh, "Why cant they just pick a pack and leave the others alone?" she grumbled and went over to fix the stall up and tell of Jesse and Leon.

Letty looked Skye over, over the top of her sunnies, "You've got a thing for Dom don't cha?" she asked suddenly.

Skye looked at Letty in shock; "Wha?" was all she managed to get out of her voice box.

Letty shrugged, "It's cool, I mean who wouldn't want a piece of Dominic Toretto." She laughed, Skye shifted uneasily but didn't change her expression.

"Dominic is just a friend Letty, and that is all the feelings that I have for him. Love of a friend." Skye explained the best she could about how she felt for Dominic with out it sounding like something else entirely.


	2. Interesting Information

Jesse- Volkswagen Jetta  
Brian- 1995 Toyota Supra(orange); 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse(apple green); Nissan Skyline(silver n blue); 2002 Mitsubishi Evolution VII(Yellow); 1969 Yenko Camero(blue with white stripes)  
Jacker- 1995 Honda Civic(black with green neon lights)  
Dom- 1993 Mazda Rx-7(red and silver, rx-7 Model SWS-0840 Type-S Series Subwoofer speakers Supra); 1970 Dodge Charger  
Vincent- Honda Civic Coupe(Blue)  
Vince's- Maxima 98 SE  
Leon- Nissan skyline GT-R (yellow)  
Letty- Nissan 240SX(pinky purple); '95 Honda Civic  
Integra 96 GSR - Ja Rule's Car (Edwin)  
Edwin- 1994 Acura Integra  
Hector- Civic SiR HB 94  
2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10  
2001 Toyota MR2  
2003 Nissan 350Z  
Johnny Tran- '95 Mitsubishi Eclipse   
Mia Toretto- '93 Mazda RX-7; '95 Toyota Supra  
Roman Pearce- 2001 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder(silver n purple); '95 Honda Civic; '70 Challenger  
Suki- Honda S2000(hot pink)  
Skye- 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. (Yes i have changed the car from a t-bird)

* * *

"Dominic is just a friend Letty, and that is all the feelings that I have for him. Love of a friend." Skye explained the best she could about how she felt for Dominic with out it sounding like something else entirely. 

End Chapter 1

* * *

Letty clucked her tongue as she looked over at Dom, who had his back to them and Mia walked back over to them with some notes in her hands to put in the register and slammed the till shut. "They think that they can just come in here and take. We're still running a damn business." She grumbled. 

Skye chuckled at Mia's mumbling, "So how is your work coming along?" she asked wanting to get away from the discussion she was having with Letty about Dom.

"Well it was going alright until Vince started in on your brother again." Mia responded.

"How long has he been coming here?"

"About three weeks now. You haven't seen him because you usually don't come in until around one thirty and Brian comes for lunch at around 12:30." Mia explained.

"Huh, bloody jackass can't even give me a call." Skye mumbled into her can of coke.

"He works down at Harry's if you want to go and chew his ass out." Jesse told her casually.

"Thanks for letting me know Jess." Skye smiled at him as she reached for her backpack, "Leo, can you pass me a bottle of water please?" she asked as she took out a pill canister.

Leon went over to the fridge grabbed a water and threw it over to her where she caught it and chugged down a couple of mouthfuls to down the pain pills, "Thanks Leo." She said with a grimace at the taste of the pills.

"Yer welcome babe." Silence reigned through out the shop.

"So Leon, heard you kissed Skye at school." Mia spoke up with a smirk on her lips, causing Leon to spit out the mouthful of drink he had just taken and looked at Mia with wide eyes. All eyes turned to Leon, Skye was blushing with embarrassment.

"You did what?" Vince, Jesse, Dom and Letty echoed. Some more forcefully then the others.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked backing away slowly toward the entrance and his car.

Skye growled at Mia, "If you were going to open your big mouth I wouldn't have told you anything in the first place."

"Why'd you tell her?" Leon whined.

"The creep." Was the quick and simple reply.

"Fuckin' creep." Leon grumbled under his breath as he watched Vince come closer and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"Vince!" Skye screeched.

Leon scowled at Vince, "Come on man, she's one of our girls. The creep was stalkin' her man."

This time Vince scowled but before he could say anything Dom spoke up, "Creep?"

"There's this guy at school, follows me every where. Leon saw him following me seeing as I was practically running from the guy. Leon played my knight in a yellow Nissan Skyline. Hopefully that'll divert the creeps advances." Skye explained with a slight shudder.

"Let's just hope he stays away." Leon grumbled and headed out the back to the garage, "What colour paint job to you want on your car?" he asked Skye as he walked by.

"Surprise me." She responded. Leon nodded absent mindedly as he disappeared.

"So Dominic have you finally decided to start working on my car?" Skye asked after awhile.

"It's nearly finished." Came Doms deep baritone.

Skye snorted an unlady like snort, "Don't bullshit me Dominic, every time that I have come into work I have checked on the car and seen nothing done to it. You think I can't pay or something?"

"No that's not it I just haven't had the time."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter Dominic. If you wont do it I'll get Brian to do it with me."

"What the hell would you want him to work on it for?" Vince asked with a growl.

"Because at least that way it'll be done and Leon and Jess won't have to drive me every where anymore."

"I don't mind." Jesse told her.

"Oh yeah. What about that time you wanted to bring that chick home and couldn't because I was with you." Jesse blushed as the attention turned on him. Jesse just shrugged in response.

"I already told Mia that you would be using my car." Dom told her.

This comment raised some eyebrows, "Dominic you don't even let Letty go near your car." Vince stated.

"Which one will it be? The Charger or the RX?" Skye asked.

"How do you know about the Charger?" Dom asked looking at her with a glare.

"I'm a nosy bitch when I can smell a car that powerful near me." Skye told him with a shrug.

"You're not going anywhere near the Charger. Not even I go near the Charger." He told her firmly.

"You keep that baby in the shed. That's sooo cruel", Dom turned to look at her as though she was mad.

"Don't look at me like that Dominic, I'm not afraid of power. I've crashed 3 times in a car and once on my bike."

"When the hell did this happen?" Vince asked.

"When I was 13-15 and my bike when I was 19. We had a racecourse where Bri and I lived and any aged kid could race with a certain engine though. I always cranked them up to make sure I won. Some asshole clipped my ass and sent me into the wall cause he couldn't stand a girl beating him again." She explained. Mia, Letty and Jesse had gone slightly pale. Vince and Dom just stared.

Skye rolled her eyes, "If all you're going to do is stare at me I'm gonna go out back and stay with Leon. It's not like it's a big deal." She told them brightly.

"You know that you have a lot of things to explain about you. Even more now that your brothers in the picture." Jesse spoke, "I know that you probably don't want to or anything, but I think that we have the right to know."

"Are you going to race tonight?" she asked after awhile.

"Yes."

"What time's the race start?"

"10 tonight. Why?" Vince asked

"I made some reservations for dinner tonight for us at seven. Be there or I ain't telling any of you shit." She explained.

"Where's it at?" Mia asked, "it's been awhile since all of us have gone out together."

Skye pulled out her notebook and wrote down the place where she had placed the order and placed it on the counter for everyone to see. Seeing the name of the restaurant drew gasps out of Mia and Letty.

"I suppose that we'll have to dress up." Jesse groaned.

"Wear what you like but nothing with grease stains on it ok. Or I'll kick your ass." She told him waving a finger in his face.

Jesse saluted, "Yes sir." He smiled cheekily.

"Good. I'll see you guys later then." She said and packed up the things that were on the counter and started out of the store.

"Where are you going?" Vince asked.

"I am going to go home and do the last little bit of homework that I have to do." she explained.

"You have to take a babysitter." Jesse, Vince and Dom echoed.

Skye raised an eyebrow at them, "Ok. LEON!" she screeched causing the guy to flinch. Seconds later Leon came into the room in a rush.

"What? What is it?" he asked looking around the room in a panic.

"Vince, Dom and Jess wont let me go home and finish my homework with out a babysitter. Wanna babysit me?" she asked

"Yeah sure why not. Got nothin' better to do." He said and walked out to his car and started it up, Skye followed quickly behind him before they changed their mind. They just watched as Skye and Leon left the shop.

"What you going to do about the busta?" Vince asked.


	3. Skye revealed

Brian pulled up in The Racers Edge work truck, hitting the curb with his bumper. As Brian enters he sees Harry one the phone and can hear the conversation.

"Hey Dominic. I appreciate what you did, in a big way." He said putting his palm down on the counter as he watched Brian walk in and walk by. "Dominic, I owe you." He says and hangs up the phone to follow Brian.

"Brian, you're messing with my business." His voice lowered, "When Dominic drives he is golden. Kids pour in. They want everything he has. Every performance part. And they pay cash!" He explains as they enter the back room where Brian was staying.

Brian walked over to the sink and turned on the water to wash his face, "What did Dom say?" he asked as he washed off the sweat.

"You don't want to know."

"What did Dom say?" Brian asked more forcefully.

Harry rubs a hand over his face with a sigh, "He wants you out of here."

Brian turns off the tap and turns to Harry, "He wants me out of here?"

"Yes!" Harry said exasperated.

"And what did you say to Dom?" he asked as he took of his soiled shirt and searched for another.

"What do you think I said. I told him, "Good help is hard to find"." He explained to Brian as he pulled on a clean shirt.

"Hey."

Harry runs a hand through his hair in frustration, "Shit!"

Brian puts a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Relax." He said and stared at the walls of his room, "I need NOS." he mumbled and heads out of his room, "I need NOS." he said with more power and headed over to the NOS tank display.

Harry followed him quickly, "No!"

"My car topped out at 140 miles per hour this morning." He explained, harry moved in front of Brian to stop him from walking.

"Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide. I've seen how you drive. You've got a heavy foot." Brian looks over the NOS tanks, "You'll blow yourself to pieces."

"I need one of these." Brian tapped one of the tanks, " One of the big ones. Actually, lets make it two." Harry shakes his head, giving up trying to talk Brian out of it, "And Harry, I need it by tonight." He told Harry and walked back into his room.

* * *

Skye waited out the front of the restaurant with Leon. They were both waiting for the others to arrive. Just as the clock started to chime 7 the 4 high performance cars pulled up to the valet parking where they each got out of the cars.

Skye stifled a laugh as Dom threatened the valet if anything happened to his car. The valet looked very nervous and quickly nodded his head and carefully drove the car into a free parking space that was besides Leon's Skyline.

"I just want to know how he hell we're going to pay for this." Vince grumbled as they all entered the restaurant and waited to be shown to their table.

"Skye darling, how wonderful to see you again." An elderly man said as he came up to them and engulfed Skye in a giant hug.

"Hey Uncle Chuck. How have things been with you?" she asked as they separated from each other.

"Elisa is pregnant again. Dominic is turning 2, Nathan is turning 16, Ashlea is getting married in 3 months, Sarah has just finished her law degree, Stacey has joined the FBI, Steven has opened a furniture store, makes all his own stuff too. Toni is trying to put a stop to street racing," here Uncle Chuck looked right at her, "Torie is racing down at the track, Travis is about to graduate from medical school and I have opened another restaurant across town. So life is good."

Skye listened in shock as her Uncle rattled off what the family had been up to, "Pregnant again, damn Aunt Elisa is a sucker for punishment."

Uncle Chuck let out a hearty chuckle, "Now what have you been up to my dear?" he asked throwing an arm around her shoulder and led her to the back rooms. DT followed behind her.

"I'm at school, not really going for much of anything. Just studying until I can find my thing. I haven't raced for sooo long its not funny I'm getting itchy. I have a stalker from school but hopefully that has been taken care of. As for the street racing, I have no idea what you are talking about." She smiled as she took the seat that Uncle Chuck held out for her, which he then did for Mia and Letty.

"Take your time in choosing what you would like off of the menu, I already know what Sprite here wants. And a waiter will be with you soon to take your order for drinks." Chuck said to the group and headed off to the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" Leon asked once he was seated comfortably.

"That was my Uncle Chuck. The owner of this fine establishment and he was telling me about my 9 cousins and the one on the way. Now look at the menu and decide what you want, there is no limit to it even if you want lobster I don't care, have it ok. Don't be stingy."

"What are you having?" Jesse asked.

"I am having marinated porterhouse steak with chips and a hot fudge sinday for dessert."

"Hot fudge SINday?" Dom question.

"Yep, a Sinday. Uncle Chuck makes the best desserts, but the sinday is the best, you'll have to see it to believe it. It's big enough for all of us to have a decent amount. So don't order dessert." She explained as they picked up the menus in front of them.

The waiter had come and gone taking their orders and bringing their drinks. Each of the boys had a couple of Coronas each while Mia, Letty and Skye shared a bottle of rum and a bottle of coke.

"You were going to tell us some things about you because we came?" Vince asked starting up the conversation.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Tell us about yourself from when you left your home."

"So you want to known about what I did before I met you huh. Ok I can do that, but try to keep an open mind please. I did some things that I am not proud of. It was 3 days before my 16th birthday when I ditched, I took all of the money mum had in the house and that was about 1 million in a wall safe and I grabbed her jewellery and bankbooks.

I hopped my bike and came here to where dad was living and told him everything that had or was going to happen and he let me stay and got me back into school where I met my first boyfriend, Anthony.

Bad idea to get involved with him. He was into heroin and I ended up drifting in with him eventually. Though I didn't do it myself the first time. He did it for me when I was drunk at one of his bashes. So from there I became a heroin addict for 3 years. When I met you I had been clean for a year." Here Skye stopped talking so she could look into the faces of her friends to try and gauge a reaction.

Mia quickly got up from her chair and threw herself in to Skye, sobbing dryly into her stomach. Skyes' expression then became blank as she continued, "I'm not one who's big on the whole concept of sex. I wanted to get a good career first before settling sort of thing you know. Anthony didn't like it that I wouldn't put out.

One night he came home drunk and stabbed me 36 times with a modified pocket knife." She looked at Leon and Jesse, "That's what those scars on my back are from that you saw when I freaked in the shower." She told them, both nodded their heads in understanding. "He then tried to rape me but I fought him off like a woman possessed. Good thing dad said that he was going to come over for dinner that night other wise I would have been raped and dead. He saved my life by taking Anthonys'."

"After that I had to clean up, I was slowly weaning off of the heroine when I met Daniel. Sweetest guy you could ever meet, he was an alcoholic who had been off the bottle for 3 years but still went to meetings just to have a grip you know. I met him out the front of the building the meetings were being held in.

We fell into a relationship pretty fast, he was easy to talk to and I just loved being with him. I probably would have married him if he ever asked but that ended a few short months later when we had the motorcycle accident.

"There was a storm the night before, the roads were wet and some of the power lines were down but Danny and I didn't know that and so we went for a ride. Some where along the way we hit a water puddle with a power line down in it. The power hadn't been cut at that time in that area yet and so we went up. Danny flew from behind me and landed on his head breaking his neck killing him instantly. I flew into a tree with the bike following after me and shattered my hipbone on impact. I was out as soon as the pain flared.

"Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital scared shitless. I found out that I had to have my hip replaced and that Danny was dead. One good thing that came out of it was that I no longer had the urge to use anymore."

"That's a horrible thing to say." Letty spoke up.

Skye shrugged, "I didn't say it, my doctor did. Broke the bastards nose for saying that. Once I left the hospital I was at home for a few more months when I felt the need to find myself I suppose and started looking for some where to stay and I found Leon and Jesse and then you guys." By the end of her tale Skye had a trail of tears running down her cheeks.

There was a light knock at the door, "Come in Uncle Chuck."

Chuck popped his head around the corner of the open door, "You ready for dinner kiddo?"

"Yes please. Sorry for backing you up in the kitchen."

"It's no problem, your family. You could close the entire restaurant if you wanted." He laughed opening the door wider so that the trolley with the food could be rolled into the room and plates placed in front of their owners.

"Do you think that we could get some vodka or something?" Dom asked Chuck.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with that."

"That is some bad luck shit right there." Vince muttered as he started cutting into his roast chicken dinner.

Skye rubbed a hand over Mia's shoulder, "You ok girl?"

"I can't believe that you went through all that."

"Meh, gotta have tough skin after being through all that shit. But I haven't forgotten any of the emotions that went with the experience." Skye explained as she started on her steak and hummed happily.

Mia giggled and sat back in her chair and started on her own dinner, her eyes rolling back in delight, "Oh this is so good."

"Good thing I get a family discount then huh." She smirked at the team.

"No shit." Dom grunted as he brought a fork full of spaghetti bolognaise to his mouth.

"Thanks for dinner Squee." Jesse said happily sucking the oysters from their shells.

"You're welcome."


	4. Brian's 1st race against Dom

Hey guys here is another chapter for different yet the same, Please forgive any mistakes i have made in my loose translation of the German language as i have used it here as part of Brian and Skye's family background. So please forgive me if i am wrong. ENJOY this chapter

* * *

Brian watched as other cars drove in front of him. Once he pulled up to park he got out and started to check out the other cars that were there while standing near his car waiting for Dom. He looked around to see all manner of groups huddled together kicking it.

One of the Latino groups saw him, "Hold up, hold up. Look at this snowman right here, man." He moves the girl sitting on his lap and makes his way over to Brian. "Sweet ride. What you running under there, man?" he asked as he stopped to look at the car. Brian didn't respond.

He walked around the car toward Brian, "You're going to make me find out the hard way?" he asked.

Brian lip curled, "Hell, yeah."

He laughed and pointed at Brian, "You brave. You brave. They call me Hector. I gotta last name too but I can't pronounce it."

Brian extended a hand, "Brian Spilner."

Hector shook the hand, "Typical white-boy name. Know what I'm saying?"

Hector sits down on the hood of the Eclipse and points out his Civic SiR HB 94 to Brian, "See that over there? That's mine. I ain't cutting her loose tonight though."

"Why not?"

"I'm going legit homey. Trying to get on the NIRA circuit. Heard about that?"

"Oh hell yeah."

"So what's up with you, man?"

Brian looked around again, "I'm just waitin' on Toretto."

"Shit." Another came over to Hector and Brian, "Better get in line." He looked at the car, "This yours?"

Brian looked over the car, "I'm standing next to it aren't I?" he responded off handedly.

"That's funny." He walks to the other side of the Eclipse, "You know, Edwin happens to know a few things. And one of the things Edwin knows is: It's not how you stand by your car, it's how you race your car."

Brian smirked at Edwin but his attention soon turned when he heard another set of engines. The entire crowd split and cheered as Dom and his team came in to the crowd. Edwin clapped his hands, "Oh shit. Here they come. It is on."

Brian watched as they pulled up to a stop and the crew got out of their cars. Two girls pulled along Dom after he greeted Marvin with a handshake.

"Hey Dom, how you doing?"

"Hey Camille. Have you been doing yoga?" Dom asked as he moved to sit on the hood of one of the cars, Letty watched as both girls smothered Dom. Letty walked over to where they were talking.

"Rrwow." Letty sniffed, "I smell skanks. Why don't you girls pack it up, before I leave tread marks all up on your face?"

Both girls shrugged and walked off, "Letty I was just talking." Dom explained.

"Yeah. What ever." Letty snorted in disbelief. Dom rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the crowd.

"Ok Hector."

Hector walked over to where Dom was standing, shaking his hand, "Yeah? What's up man?"

Edwin walked over as well and shook Doms hand, "Yo. What's up?"

"Edwin." Dom acknowledged.

"So what's the deal?" Edwin asked.

"One race with a two G buy in. Winner takes all. Skyelady holds the cash. Hector you're starting the race." The cash started to pass hands to Dom and then to Skye where she put the money in a money clip and tucked it into the waistband of her pants under her belly button.

"Ok. Good luck guys." Dom smirked but was halted by a voice, "Hey, wait. Hold up." Brian came through the crowd to appear near Hector and Edwin.

"I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car." He explained showing the slip. Dom just stared at him.

"You can't just climb in to the ring with Ali 'cause you think that you can box." Jesse spoke up.

Brian pointed over at Vince, "He knows I can box." He stated, "Check it out, it's like this. I lose the winner takes my car. Clean and Clear. But if I win, I take the cash and I take the respect."

The crowd around the conversation laughed, "Respect." Dom scoffed.

"To some people, that's more important." He told Dom.

Dom took a moment to look Brian up and down and then nodded over at the Eclipse, "That your car?"

Jesse walked over to the car and popped the hood and took a look inside and let out a whistle, "I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dominic." He rattled off, "I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection."

Dom crossed his arms over this chest, "Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend 10 grand.

Edwin popped his head over Jesses to have a look, "You see that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up."

"So what do you say?" Brian spoke up, "Am I worthy?"

Dom laughed, "We don't know yet." He pointed the slip at Brian, "But you're in. Let's go."

Skye moved forward and started to talk to Brian, "Was sind die Hölle Sie denkendes Brian?" (_What the hell are you thinking Brian?_)

"Ich weiß, was ich Skye tue." (_I know what I'm doing Skye_.) Brian told her calmly.

"Sie können nicht dieses Auto Brian laufen. Sie haben einen Leitung Fuß, würden Sie das Auto und vielleicht sich außerdem mit dieser ganzer Scheiße darunter dort töten." (_You can't race this car Brian. You have a lead foot, you'd kill the car and possibly yourself as well with all that shit under there_.) She told him with a pleading tinge to her voice.

"Warum nicht haben Sie Glauben?" (_Why don't you have faith?_)

"Warum sind Sie seiend so störrisch?" (_Why are you being so stubborn?_)

"Gerechter Tropfen ließ es Skye und mich laufen." (_Just drop it Skye and let me race_)

"Geldstrafe aber Sie werden lösen." (_Fine but you're going to loose._) She snapped at him and headed for Leon's car leaving behind a stunned Hector, Leon, Vince, Jesse, Edwin, Letty and Mia.

"What the hell was that all about snowman?" Hector asked.

"I was just getting my ass handed to me by my little sister. Is all." He told them.

"And what did she say?"

"Basically she said that I'm going to get my ass handed to me at the end of this race. If I don't end up killing myself first." Brian shrugged as Jesse closed the hood.

"Let's go!" Edwin and Hector called into the crowd, which hurried to their cars and to where the race was going to take place.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked after he got in the car.

"Yeah Leo, I'm fine."

"So what was that with your brother?"

"Brian has a lead foot. And with all that NOS in the bloody car, I'm just a tad bit nervous about him racing." She explained.

Leon took her hand in his as they cruised, "He's going to be fine. He might not have a car after the race but he'll be fine."

"If we have to scramble I'm gonna jump in with Dominic so that I can get his car home to him if he has to ditch."

"No problem. At least you'll be with one of us."

"You guys are going to be clingy for a coupla days aren't you after what I told you."

"Yeah we are, even if that means that one of us comes and picks you up at school."

"Dom said that I'm supposed to use his car until he's finished mine. Whether it is still the deal or not I don't know."

"When was this decided?"

"When you were out back working on what you thought would be a good look for my car."

"Fair enough. Though it is surprising that he would let you considering he won't even let Letty."

Skye laughed, "Yeah that's exactly what Vince said. I got a feeling it's Mia that tore into him after school today. That's probably the only reason why he offered his car."

"Probably. I saw the hood up when I went in there. Obviously Dom was working on it sometime today." Leon explained as they stopped at the street entrance to stop anymore traffic from coming through. A Pizza Hut delivery car came to a stop in front of them.

The delivery driver got out of the car, "What the hell is going on around here?" he asked.

Leon stuck his head out of the window, "Streets closed Pizza boy." He waved his hand at him in dismissal, "Find another way home."

The delivery driver got back in to his car, "Goddamn street racers." He spat and he drove off.

Leon switched on the police scanner seated on the dashboard and tuned it in to the switchboard, "Log on, 22. Code 3. Tension is high. They've blocked the street." He watched as the racers came up to the start line.

Brain over shot the start line in his nervousness and had to back pedal so he was even with the others. He could see Dom shake his head at him. Dom turned on his sound system and waited for the start. One of the race girls came over to Edwin's car and made a deal with him for after he won.

Brian chants to himself trying to dismiss his sisters words, "I'm gonna win." He muttered as he turned on the NOS system and waited to race. Dom raised the passenger seat and turned on his NOS and revved the engine.

Skye stepped out of the car, "I'm gonna take off down with Jess to the end of the line. He'll prolly want to check on Brian's car when he's finished." She explained.

Leon nodded, "A'right. I'll see you later at the house." He said as she shut the door and hurried off to where Jesse was with Letty, Mia and Vince.

"So you think that you're brother's going to loose?" Letty asked.

"I know he's going to loose. He has a bloody lead foot and he'll use the NOS system to early." She explained, "That's what I was talking to him about before." She explained.

"What language were you two talking in?" Jesse asked.

"German. From our mum, if we didn't know it we were fucked so we learnt it quick from our grandmum." She told them with a shrug, "Also Jess, I'll be coming down to the line with you to drive home with Dom to take the car just in case cops swarm in and he needs to ditch."

"No problemo Squee." Jesse responded as he watched Hector stand up in his car so that the drivers could see him. Hector twirled his hand in the air signaling at them to get ready and a few seconds later dropped his hand and the cars took off.

Skye and Jesse took off for the finish line behind Letty and Vince.


	5. The Race and Run

Here is the next chapter of Different Yet the Same for Robert1000. Please enjoy another chapter and let me know how i'm going. Till next time peeps. Peace

* * *

Brian checked his computer systems seeing that everything was running smoothly. Stage one complete flashed, Brian hit the first of the NOS release buttons and shot forward. Overtaking Edwin. The screen started to then flash red, Danger to the manifold. Brian slammed the top down and pressed the second NOS button.

Another burst of speed hit the car and nuts and bolts started to spray up at him the floor plate of the passenger side flying off behind him even as he passed Dom. Seconds later Dom sped past him. Brian came to a shaky stop to gather his wits before continuing to where everyone was congratulating Dom.

Skye shuffled her way through the crowd and stopped next to Hector, "And here is what you won." She said pulling the cash from her waistband and giving it to Dom.

Dom smiles and walks over to Mia and the others, "My sister holds the winnings. Count it." He told her as he turned to where Letty was headbutting Vince.

"And you're my trophy." He told Letty picking her up by the waist.

Brain pulled up to a stop. Jesse hurried over to see the damage done to the car. Popping the hood the compressed smoke came spilling out. Dom looked over to Brian to see him smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Dude. I almost had you." He chuckled. The gathered crowd laughed.

"You almost had me?" Dom asked incredulously, "You never had me. You never even had your car. Granny-shifting. Not double-clutching, like you should." Dom made his way around to the back of the car, "you're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake." Dom looked to one of the guys, "Almost had me?" he said pointing to himself.

"You tell him, Dominic. Get out of here." The guy replied.

"Now, me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried." Dom put down the hood of the car and secured it, "Ask any racer. Any real race." He said pointing around at the crowd, "It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning."

"Yeah!" the crowd roared.

"I told you you'd fuck up Brian." Skye spoke up appearing behind Jesse. When the call came through that cops were coming and all the racers scrambled. Dom shut his door and prepared to take off when he saw Skye sitting in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"If you get cornered who's gunna get the car home." She replied and indicated him to take off which he quickly did.

"That's warped fucking thinking."

"Do the cops know this car?" she asked as they turned another corner sharply.

"They know me and that's enough." Dom responded making a quick decision to enter a parking garage.

"Then I'll be able to get the car back to you safe and sound. I'll wait here for half an hour just in case some cops lurk and then I'll leave. Alright." She explained as they came to a stop in a parking space.

Dom reached in to the back seat, "Alright deal, but you had better be at the house by midnight." He told her leaving no argument.

"I'll see you at the house." She told him and he quickly left the parking garage pulling on his jacket as a cop car sped by only to stop and turn coming back at him.

"Hold it right there Toretto." Came the officers' voice over the loud speaker and Dom took off into a back alley with the cop car not far behind him. Another car came to a stop in front of him after coming from behind.

"Come on get in." Brian beckoned quickly, Dom didn't need to be told twice and jumped in the car and they sped off with a cop car on their tail. Brian sped out of the alley and in to the street where he skidded into the street and at the on coming cop cars.


End file.
